Harry PotterWells: An American Soldier
by IrishLass6
Summary: This is a Harry Potter adoption and song-fic featuring the song “American Soldier”. If you don’t like song-fic’s, don’t like country music or don’t like Americans this fic is NOT for you. Please do not bother to send flames, as they wont matter to me.
1. Adoption News and Orders to War

* * *

This is a Harry Potter adoption and song-fic featuring the song "American Soldier". If you don't like song-fic's, don't like country music or don't like Americans this fic is **NOT** for you. Please do not bother to send flames as **I WILL** send one back I'm not Irish-American for nothing after all. 

There is NO copyright infringement intended. All Harry Potter Characters except the ones I make up for this story belong to J.K. Rowling's and the song "American Soldier" to Toby Keith. 

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Army Captain Harry Potter-Wells groaned and rolled out of bed feeling every one of his almost 35 years after his talk with his adoptive parents the night before where he learned the truth about his adoption and the circumstances in the British Isle's the Wells informing him that at the age of 18 months his twin brother James J.R. was proclaimed The-Boy-Who-Lived after defeating a dark wizard and because of the special attention that needed to be given to little James, under the guidance or as it would turn out mis-guidance of one Albus Dumbledore the Potters gave their second son Harry up for adoption.

Harry Potter was adopted by Randolph and Karen Wells, an American officer and his wife who were stationed in England at the time due to cross training between the two country's troops, the wizarding world not realizing who the true hero was did not realize or really care that the Potter's were adopting their other son and first born heir out to people not remaining long in the country and that it would be a very long and dark, painful time for the British wizarding and muggle worlds before the savior would return. 

Like his adoptive father Harry joined the military shortly after graduation from school, he was a true officer however having enlisted as a private and through merit worked his way through the ranks, as he awoke and started his day Harry showered and dressed in his battle dress uniform spending a few moments with his family before heading to the base to start his day which included meeting with a superior officer who like himself was a wizard for advice, little did he know this meeting would set the tone for the next few weeks and prompt a trip to Scotland along with many from his battalion. Upon entering the Major's office Harry begins to explain what he knows of his adoption and the realization that he himself not his brother was the one responsible before Voldemort's original downfall, before he can finish his explanation however the Major interrupted him informing him that before his arrival a missive had arrived from the American Wizarding Government on behalf of the British muggle government requesting military aid to help with the increasing violence from an unknown terrorist group, after looking into the matter the Major had already determined that it was not muggle terrorists but wizarding ones, 10 years prior with the aid of a faithful servant Voldemort had returned and the Death Eaters were on the move again with increasing violence over the years, due to pride, stubbornness and stupidity the British Wizarding community was on the brink of collapse, while there had been rumors all over the world about conditions in the British Isles for several years but the full severity had just been released as the call for aid in their final hour had gone out. Because of the superiority complex and hundreds of years of disgust that had built up for the British wizarding community many of the wizarding communities around the world refused aid, the Americans however already answered the plea almost as soon as the letter arrived and before Harry knew it he was on his way to Scotland. 

_Tbc…depending on reviews/interest I see. _


	2. A Morning Run and Scheming Red Heads

Insert standard disclaimer here:

Insert standard disclaimer here:

Harry Potter-Wells: American Soldier

**Chapter 2**

The dawn of November 22 caused a great surprise in the inhabitants of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. When the staff and students went to sleep the night before the grounds were clear, serene and empty as usual, but that morning brought many loud shouts of surprise and some fear when they woke to find that much of the grounds was now a military camp with equipment, weapons, tents and uniformed soldiers that no one, even the great Dumbledore was told were coming. 

After ordering all students to their dorms until otherwise informed Headmaster Dumbledore, his potions master Severus Snape, defense against the dark arts teacher James Potter and several others made their way carefully out the castles main doors. As they exited the castle the small group noticed three soldiers awaiting them on the walkway, most looking shocked and once (Severus Snape) looking disgusted as they reach the soldiers and notice the looks of the foremost one, the Potter family looks being unmistakable. 

As the others gawked Albus fought to recover him self offering the soldiers a smile before addressing Harry in a rather condescending tone "I must say your arrival is certainly a surprise young man, you are in time to witness your brothers final triumph over the dark lord and can certainly provide support against the coming fight with the dark army." Harry took a moment before replying his tone without reflection, "We aren't here to support you old man, when the time comes keep your people out of our way the British wizarding world has been given enough chances to clean up your mess, this needs to end." Before Harry could say another word a bushy haired witch pushed her way to the front looking fairly cheesed off, "how dare you talk to the headmaster like that! He's the greatest wizard there is." Harry barely spared her a glance before turning to head back to his encampment throwing a parting word over his should that had them all in various states of shocked or seething…"No merely one of the best at manipulating the weak minded."

Harry spent the rest of the day over seeing preparations for the battle and then in the early evening several other soldiers brought out numerous instruments and many of them including Harry sat down to play and relax for awhile before lights out, ignoring the many curious eyes on them out the castle windows as the sounds of the music rose in the air. 

The following morning after listening to the reports from the night time sentry's Harry and a few others set out for their morning PT. which to the inhabitants of the castle who were watching amazement included swimming across the lake in heavy looking packs and even with their boots on as if the giant squid wasn't anything to be concerned about, the watchers looked to see what would happen to the soldiers but to their surprise and in a few Slytherin cases disappointment the squid never stirred and all the soldiers that went into the lake came out just fine. 

After cleaning up and seeing to a few administrative details Harry's work is disturbed by the low voice of a sergeant "Their coming out of the castle again sir." At which Harry looked up annoyed wanting little to preferably no contact with the British wizards but figured it was inevitable and rose from his table making his way towards them noting a few new additions this time including his biological mother and a red haired witch that seemed disgustingly enough wanting to get his attention. 

Before anyone could say a word Harry addresses Dumbledore "perhaps this would go smoother if you kept your people away from mine, soldiers preparing to go into battle don't need the added problems that the numbers of civilians you have here represent." While Harry is talking to Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley watches him carefully thinking to herself that, this is a wizard she wishes to have, he might not have the title of the boy who lived like his more famous brother but he is still the first heir to the Potter fortune and title and is certainly better built than James Jr. 

Dumbledore smiled his signature smile and nodded as if in agreement "the children will of course be remaining inside until after the battle however the adults and members of the order who will be fighting in the battle can not have their movements restricted "besides" interrupts Snape "you'll need the order members present to defend yourselves after all they are fighters and healers whereas you and your friends appear to be attending band camp…to bad I was forced to listen to your attempts at music last night, there seems to be no real talent among you." Harry merely gave Snape a cold look before looking back to Dumbledore, "If you want to be a help you can tell me what numbers your aware of or suspect the enemy might have." 

Dumbledore appeared to consider the question not sure how much he should share with this young man before responding quietly "we of course do not have an entire accounting but believe that he will have several thousand wizards of different nationalities with him, as well as numerous trolls, giants, vampires and werewolves. Our spies indicate that he intends to attack tomorrow night on the full moon to make full use of the vampires and werewolves." Does that information help you any young man or would you like some advice from an experienced fighter like myself or my lieutenant Moody on arranging your troops?" 

Harry smiles at the old wizard and those seeing it shiver at the coldness and death contained within. "I don't need advice from either of you, my troops know how to use their weapons and are not adverse to loading them with pure silver, if I were you I'd keep my pet werewolf in that night as we will be shooting any we see regardless of whose side they are on and we brought a few surprises for the vampires, giants and trolls as well." After finishing this statement and seeing the sick look on some of the faces especially that of Remus Lupin and the joy of one Severus Snape, Harry decides he's had enough and wishes to get back to work but before being able to excuse himself is interrupted by the red head girl, "Hi I'm Ginny, I'd love to show you around, we should get to know each other" after looking at her for a moment with disinterest Harry responds that he doesn't see why they should before stalking off back to his friends leaving a seething red head behind.

After Harry is gone the British wizards all look at each other trying to figure out where to go from here, the young man is clearly uninterested in them and who can blame him but James Jr. has no trouble speaking and turns to Ginny his long time girl friend and asks her in a harsh voice what she thought she was doing to which she shrugged and reply'd surprisingly honestly "We'll you might be the boy who lived but your brother is still the first born something your parents can't change, he will be Lord Potter and have the vaults and mansion when they croak not you, if I can have him your one title doesn't really matter, besides James unlike you who are pudgy your brother is built and should be on the cover of PenWitch Magazine" after giving her intentions and true opinion to the boy who lived Ginny walks off to plan her own campaign leaving shocked and in the case of Snape laughing wizards and witches in her wake. 

After recovering himself Snape grins at a furious James Potter Sr. and smirking says "Well at least I won't be bored during Wells' visit" making sure to stress Harry's adopted name before stalking off his robes flying around him reminding people of a great bat. 

_Author Note: Glad several of you like the idea of this story. It will probably be a rather rough story since this is 1. my first fan fiction, 2. I don't have a beta yet and 3. I cant please all the people all the time and don't intend to try. If any of these offend you, no one is making you read this. _


	3. American Soldier

Chapter 3

Insert standard disclaimer here:

Chapter 3

Throughout that day there was a lot of movement throughout the American camp, but there was a lot of enjoyment too despite the air of coming war. In addition to the soldiers preparations the day saw the constant arrival of wizards and others who would fight for the light side.

The American soldiers on their breaks or off duty would often be seen stretched out resting, playing strange games (well strange to the wizards anyway) or playing music and singing another strange sight that had many of the wizards sneering not seeming to realize the music and camaraderie brought the soldiers closer and made their fighting unit that much stronger.

The British Group as Harry and his closest friends in the unit had started calling them were once again out of the castle and invading Harry's space it seems this close to the final battle some had come to the startling conclusion that James Jr. might not be special at all let alone able to save them, after all he was 35 years old and still practicing magic at the level of a third year, why if it had not been for the headmasters influence many in the order of the phoenix knew that James Jr. would have never graduated from Hogwarts.

Many young witches and a few wizards had taken to coming out to listen to the music and watch the soldiers who they found quite fascinating, Lily Potter herself hoping to learn something of the son she'd abandoned also watched though Harry seemed to take no interest in her presence. Unfortunately both James Jr. and Severus Snape also came out regularly to antagonize Harry rather than to listen to the music. James Jr. was quite fond it seemed at pointing out much to the disgust of the soldiers around Harry that Harry had not been wanted by his own family or country and Severus Snape often wondered at the ability of soldiers to fight who spent their free time singing to which several soldiers offered to personally show him their abilities if he didn't back off. At some point many of the order of the phoenix had stepped out side to observe the soldiers, many times soldiers had to direct unwary wizards and witches away from dangerous equipment; one Arthur Weasley was proving particularly vexing in his pursuit of the muggle weapons and other technology and seemed to have a never ending stream of questions, the questions the soldiers didn't mind so much as they did the near mishap that involved a shoulder mounted missile launcher that Arthur had accidentally aimed at the school.

Another Weasley to the amusement of most the soldiers had also made her way out of the castle, Harry's friends found it quite the entertainment to watch the woman's hopeless pursuit of their friend and leader, poor Harry for his part was hard pressed for the first time in his life not to be rude to a female. Ginny after observing Harry for a few minutes address's him acting as if the rest of the soldiers aren't there as she wonders to herself if this might not be the way to get to Harry and more importantly the title of Lady Potter in the future by pretending to be interested in his music, Harry for his part shivered when he heard her simpering faked sweet voice as she asked her question "Harry what's your favorite song?" to which Harry momentarily looked down at his hand drawing attention to it and for the first time the ring that rested there drawing shocked gasps from some or in the case of Ginny outrage as he looks back up with a smile. "I like a lot of different types of music, Country, Patriotic, Oldies even some Rap, but I enjoy songs the most that mean something to me." Ginny thinking perhaps the ring is for show and she has not competition or that perhaps she could replace the competition if it truly exists states how charming that is and could he give them an example, many of the witch's and wizards around nodding in agreement. Had she known just how effective country and patriotic music could be she might not have been so eager to hear Harry's favorite song as even the very first lines would leave no doubt that she can't win. Dumbledore not to be outdone smiles in that patronizing way of his and asks Harry just why his favorite song is his favorite, to which Harry replied "because it has so many aspects of my own life in it, my family, my service to my country, my responsibilities." Many of the soldiers sitting around Harry nod the song in particular that he is referring to one of their favorites as well. Harry continues in his soft voice to explain that the song is a country song entitled "American Soldier" and as he speaks he begins strumming a soft yet powerful melody on his guitar the other soldiers who's instruments have parts in the song falling swiftly into line as Harry begins singing.

I'm just trying to be a father  
raise a daughter and a son  
be a lover to their mother  
everything to everyone

Up and at 'em bright and early  
I'm all business in my suit  
Yeah, I'm dressed up for success  
From my head down to my boots

I don't do it for the money  
There's bills that I can't pay  
I don't do it for the glory  
I just do it anyway

Providing for our future's my responsibility  
Yeah I'm real good under pressure  
Being all that I can be  
I can't call in sick on Mondays  
When the weekend's been too strong  
I just work straight through the holidays  
Sometimes all night long

You can bet that I stand ready  
when the wolf growls at the door  
Yeah I'm solid, yeah I'm steady  
Hey I'm true down to the core

And I will always do my duty  
No matter what the price  
I've counted up the cost  
I know the sacrifice  
Oh and I don't wanna die for you  
But if dying's asked of me  
I'll bear that cross with honor  
Cause freedom don't come free

I'm an American soldier  
An American  
Beside my brothers and my sisters  
I will proudly take a stand  
When liberty's in jeopardy  
I'll always do what's right  
I'm out here on the front line  
So sleep in peace tonight  
American soldier  
I'm an American soldier

Yeah an American soldier  
An American  
Beside my brothers and my sisters  
I will proudly take a stand  
When liberty's in jeopardy  
I'll always do what's right  
I'm out here on the front lines  
So sleep in peace at night  
I'm an American soldier  
I'm an American  
An American  
An American soldier

As Harry's song came to an end some had tears in their eyes at the touching song, but others such as Ginny Weasley and Dumbledore were frowning though for different reasons and they are once again annoyed by the simpering voice Ginny has been using since Harry's arrival as she asks "Well other than the soldier part I don't see how any of that could apply to you Harry. Would you like to go for a walk around the lake?" many of the soldiers just start shaking their heads or giving Ginny looks of disgust Harry included and since the annoying manipulative witch hasn't gotten the hint yet Harry speaks up hoping his words will have the young witch off and leaving him in peace finally. "Even if I were interested which I'm not since I have firm rules about being used by people like you I don't think my wife or children would care for that". While Ginny's features grew furious two people in particular paled and a soft voice whispers "I'm a….grandmother?" to which Harry's head snaps around with a glare saying in a firm hard voice "no your not, the woman who raised and loved me is a grandmother, my children will never even be told of you." While Lily collapses against her husband a fragile cord in her seeming to break Harry rises and stalks off his best friend Kennon who to every ones surprise when the soldiers first arrived strongly resembles a younger and only slightly smaller version of Kingsley Shacklebolt following quickly behind Harry as no soldier with the hour of war only a few hours away should be off alone right now.

_We'll what do you think? This will be a short story, only one or two more chapters actually since the song part and the battle itself are the major parts of the story. Thanks to those of you that have reviewed. Below is a link to the song American Soldier as well as numerous other patriotic songs if you have never heard the song or wish to hear it again. _

_/skpatriot2sk/mem2.html_


	4. Not an Update

NOT AN UPDATE

NOT AN UPDATE

SORRY FOLKS I AM REALLY BOGGED DOWN IN SCHOOL WORK RIGHT NOW AND TRYING TO FINISH TERM PAPERS. I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN.

Thanks for reading and your reviews.

Erin


	5. UP FOR ADOPTION

NOT AN UPDATE!

I have seen that there is still interest in this story lately from people adding it to their lists and am putting it up for adoption, if you are interested please message me, first come first served.


	6. ADOPTED!

For those interested in continuing to read this story it has been adopted by Doctordozen so please check out is member page for updates on the story.


End file.
